A night at Lumiose
by daDragalge
Summary: Dragalge x Goodra. A dragalge lives alone with his brother skrelp one day a goodra changes his life


Authors note

This is my first fanfic so please don't hate I might as well get constructive reviews is the story of a lonely Dragalge that lived on Lumiose with his little Brother Skrelp, one day that Dragalge finds the love of another dragon type.

* * *

A NIGHT AT LUMIOSE

A pokemon fanfiction

It was a normal day at Lumiose I woke up and went to work, I am 19 I am a Dragalge taller than the average I live in the east sector of Lumiose with my little brother he is 9 and a little Skrelp, so where was I yeah I went up to work but something felt different inside me it feels as if my body is saying to my brain that I need to have some fun for myself I need to try to be a normal teenager, so halfway through work I decide going to a bar tonight. I take a look at my watch its 7:00 so I tell my boss I need to go to college oh by the way I work as maintenance personal in a parking lot. I am not social I only care about my brother and his quality of life so I get good grades and not much partying or fun only thing near fun I get is playing the bass at the jazz band so I get bullied a little but I always get out of it. After college I walk to the nearest bar it's famous among dragon types cause its cocktail is the strongest one in the region, so I walk in and someone says "hey its Larry the nerd in the jazz band" before I know it a Haxorus gave me a head-butt so strong I almost flew over a table then it came a flurry of punches coming from different dragon types the last thing I saw before I was KO was a pink and purple figure yelling "stop". I woke up in a strange apartment in a double bed with the sheets thrown off at my side, then I took a minute to look around it was a small apartment barely bigger than my house then what I saw was the kitchen open with a figure inside I stood up and walked in that direction then she said "so you woke up sleepy ""hello I didn't mean to scare you Larry" the female Goodra said in a sweet voice "how do you know my name" I asked "well you might remember someone saying hey its Larry the nerd" "oh yeah I remember was it you?" "oh no I was the one who stopped him before he could say anything" "well thank you can you tell me what am I doing here in your apartment" I asked, she took the sandwich she was baking out of the oven and took a bite before answering" before I tell you anything my name is Goodra I took you here after you were knocked out by a Salamance".

* * *

She took another bite of her sandwich for me she looked gorgeous, the goo covering her body made her shine and her cute eyes darted around my body and face, when she noticed I was looking at her she smiled at me and that made me flinch a little "don't be scared of me Dragalge I do not bite" she told me in a sweet and calm voice " sorry I have never talked with someone outside my family " " oh you mean your brother I called him last night and told him you are going back tomorrow" " how did you get his number" " I found it in your pants" "speaking of pants where are my pants and when did you took them off me?" she blushed and giggled before saying "I placed you in the bed next to me after an hour you started to sweat so I took your pants off and cut your shirt then I found the number in your pants" "oh did you look at my you know" she blushed and her face turned bright pink "maybe I took a little peek but it was just curiosity" "I don't blame you I would have done the same thing" "I thank you for your hospitality but I'm walking home Skrelp is waiting for me" "I can accompany you if you want" "that would be amazing Goodra". I walked home with Goodra, there was a feeling inside me that made me feel great but it only activated once I met her, "when you were in the bar you looked so handsome Dragalge" she said smiling at me "you look gorgeous right now", she blushed and giggled to my compliment. Once home she touched my arm with her gooey hand and whispered "let's hang out again sometime" then she gave me a little kiss on the cheek and let out a little giggle then she walked away giggling and red as a tomato, I opened the door and Skrelp yells at me "you old brother finally got a girlfriend" I just got angry at that comment because he thinks someone as beautiful and playful as her would love someone as lonely and depressed as me so with an angry voice I told my young brother "hell NO" "but I saw her kissing your face" I took a deep breath trying to control my temper "it was just a kiss in the cheek she doesn't love me" I said with a more calm voice "ohhh but you love her don't you" I blush at the comment "y-yes I-I mean no well yes I do love her but the feeling is not mutual" I was now angrier than ever so in a last attempt to not squish Skrelp I go to bed

* * *

When I woke up I felt my heart heavier than ever then I remember I told Skrelp that Goodra didn't love me so I went up to work with the weight of love in my shoulder

Just after work in college I was getting my bass out of my locker when I was surprised by Goodra standing next to me, she looked beautiful as always the she said "Dragalge would you come with me to the last day of school dance" I was shocked by the question first because I have never heard of such dance and second A GIRL is asking ME to go with her "y-yes of c-course" I answered startled by the question "great after college we will go find you something nice to wear" "o-okay"

* * *

After college I am ready to go out shopping with the prettiest Goodra I have ever met. I was practicing some bass when I heard the doorbell ringing I came rushing but Skrelp bet me and yelled "Dragalge Your girlfriend is here" when I came to the door Goodra was there blushing of embarrassment thanks to my brother "we are not mates yet Skrelp" said Goodra embarrassed I was about to squish Skrelp into a piece of paper but Goodra stopped me and said "you look so cute when you are angry but don't squash your own family" I cool down a bit and say bye to Skrelp after me and Goodra leave to the commercial sector still annoyed by Skrelp. "We'll go find you a new and handsome tuxedo Dragalge" I never liked going out shopping with mom when she was alive but Goodra can change that

* * *

I change my mind I will never like shopping in my life even though I was With Goodra which I enjoy, we visited every single shop in town looking for my suit I wared about 1000 suits and then we went to every single stamper in town to get some stamps for Goodra (since she doesn't ware any clothes just goo over her downer regions the stamps will look classy on her) but after we were done I was left with a black tuxedo and Goodra was left with two dozens of red and blue stamps we walked to my house hoping that Skrelp would be sleeping, we stand in front of the door "I enjoyed this afternoon with you Dragalge" she leaned up and kissed me "can I sleep in your house I really don't feel like walking" she whispered "of course dear" I whispered back to her. I opened the house door and we walked into my room then we slept peacefully in my bed

* * *

When I woke up it was past my work hour and my college start so I called my boss and told him I was going to take the day off then looked at my side and saw Goodra sleeping (she looks so cute) I thought to myself I went to shower after that. I was delicately cleaning my cock stroking it when Goodra came into the bathroom with a naughty smile on her face she cleaned some of her goo off so I could see her womanhood clearly then she went inside the shower and kissed me I whispered to her "we can't do this now Skrelp can come in…." she didn't even let me finish my last word before she kissed me again "can I at least stroke it" she said looking down at my 17 inch cock now fully erect "okay but I will not touch you" she nodded and started stroking my manhood I let out a moan of pleasure in reaction she started to go faster and harder with her gooey hand soon I couldn't handle it any more I let a long moan before releasing a load of cum in her hand and feet "didn't it feel good Dragalge" I nod in answer to that but just at that time Skrelp entered the bathroom and says "not mates yet eh" "get out of here Skrelp now" "obey your brother Skrelp he is got a bad temper" said Goodra taunting me to almost lost control of myself after that if it hasn't been for she saying "but I love him that way" then she kissed me with such passion I almost forgot my member was still pulsing against her stomach "we got a get some breakfast Goodra let's get out of here" she nods in response.

* * *

I prepare breakfast for Goodra and Skrelp when she asks "do you two live alone in this house?" the question freezes me for a moment thankfully Skrelp sees me and answers for me "we do live alone in this house" "what happened to your parents?" asks Goodra I manage to unfreeze to answer "they died in a desert accident when a hooligan captured them and left them there to dry leaving us alone, hopefully we've managed to live alone the two together" the slight tone of anger was noticed in my voice so Goodra hugged me to cool me down, amazingly it worked and I was back in my normal self to ask "where are we going after the party?" she giggles and tells me "back here of course" I didn't understand the giggle but it was okay by me.

* * *

The big night of the dance came I was supposed to take Goodra to the dance but I don't really have a car or money to rent one limousine but I do know one guy that never uses his car so I give a call to mi friend Scizor that lives in the high seas he says that he will borrow me the car so I take off to get Goodra. When I get to Goodra's apartment she comes out wearing the stamps we bought but she looked gorgeous she was like an angel that transformed into dragon "hello Dragalge ready for a great night?" she caught me inside my thoughts "o-oh yeah Goodra let me tell you, you look gorgeous" she blushed and said "well you look handsome to" before leaving I say "this place brings good memories like when we first met" Goodra giggles in a playful way as she tickles my belly, I start laughing like crazy before she stops and says "come on tickle berry lets go to the dance".

* * *

We arrive in the rusty car of my friend when I get out the pokemon stare at me I think because they thought I wasn't going to be there because of how antisocial I am but I think what surprised them most was that I came with a partner and not every normal girl I came with the girl that was considered the prettiest dragon of college "stop looking at them they are just surprised" then again Goodra caught me in the middle of my thoughts "oh yeah you want to dance Goodra?" she looks at me and smiles "it would be my honor Dragalge". After dancing someone said there will be a contest of who can drink the most of the strongest cocktail in the region "you should enter Dragalge" I was surprised yet again inside of my thoughts but this time it wasn't Goodra it was a Lopunny "why?" "Because you are a poison type they resist everything and plus you are even a dragon type so might very probably win" I looked at the flyer of the contest the price was 800$ I look down at Goodra "don't go you will be drunk and I don't want you to be drunk" she said "the price can give us a vacation to hoenn plus like that girl said I am a combination of the two types that resist alcohol the best" I answer calm to not alarm her she nods in response to me. The contest start and guess who are my competence they are the Haxorus and the Salamance from the bar, as soon as I see those two my temper goes up and I say angry as hell "this is it you're going to be squashed by me" the two of them just growl at me after that "let the contest begin" they give us a bottle of about 10 cm of diameter and 20 in height full of gorgelin (the strongest cocktail of the region) "first one to finish two of these will win if you vomit or pass out you are disqualified START" it's pretty self-explanatory what happened after that I actually won since I can't get dizzy cause of my poison type and I can't vomit from my dragon type, I hear Goodra coming at me "you won I'm so happy" she leans up and kisses me passionately "let's go home Goodra" I say breaking the kiss she smiles and gives me a brief kiss "yes I want to

We enter my room kissing this time not wondering if Skrelp was in the house the only thing that flooded my mind was Goodra, I kissed her while stroking my algae shape hands over her back she lets out a moan inside my mouth and kissed me deeper almost letting me without air, I let her know by slapping her voluminous butt which made a loud (slap) she broke the kiss "¡hey! Are you drunk?" I thought for a moment I don't feel drunk "no its just my temper changing" I only managed to say that before she threw me into the bed "give it to me Dragalge" she says before she takes my member and strokes it "now that you are hard lets have some fun" she says in a naughty voice before I thrust into her for the first time she moaned in pleasure before I sense something her barrier "you really want this?" I ask concerned of hurting her "yes give me a kid Dragalge" I then thrust hard breaking her barrier she cried in pain then I start thrusting in a regular rhythm until her hurt was replaced by pleasure Goodra let out a moan "faster please" I obeyed and accelerated my rhythm as I grunted "you are so tight Goodra" "h-harder D-Dragalge" I obeyed as I reached my climax before unleashing my seed into her panting and exhausted I roll to my side of the bed "wow that was amazing Dragalge you were really good for being your first time" "are you sure you want a child when you are just 19?" "yeah it will be fine we could both sell our houses to buy a bigger one" "I agree it would be like giving Skrelp a little brother" we both laugh for a while before falling sleep

* * *

1 year later

"Happy 20th birthday Dragalge" said Goodra holding our three months old Goomy in her hands and Skrelp by her side "happy birthday big brother" "say happy birthday to daddy Goomy" my child who can't speak yet claps his horns in response "Skrelp can you take care of your niece for a second" my little brother who was now 10 , nodded in response as my two only prides of my life walk away into the living room of our brand new house Goodra hugs me "Dragalge you grew at least 5 cm in just one year incredible metabolism dear" "you remember one year ago when I was a lonely guy who was rescued by you" she giggles and kisses me "how will you keep up this family once the money of the houses is over" "I wanted it to be a surprise but my boss gave me a scholarship to finally start my career in medicine meanwhile he will support us economically" she smiles and kisses me and then we come running to play with my new child and my little brother.

* * *

Authors note

I like how it came out since its one of the only fanfics that features Dragalge in a pairing


End file.
